Jacob's Happy Ending
by Jaime Wiles
Summary: It's a year after Bella and Edward have married, and Jacob is still struggling. But when the urge to turn his head brings him to imprint on a girl, not even eleven and like Bella in so many ways, what will he do?
1. Laurel First

All characters, except for Laurel, who is me as an almost eleven year old (oh, the good ol' days!), belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I freaked out, as he walked towards me, I'm not ashamed to admit.

My eyes grew wide and scared, as they looked up and down franticly. My heart stopped beating, frozen in place, but I knew it must actually be beating twice as fast. My legs became Jell-O, and melted to the floor.

But what was I supposed to do when a seven foot tall monster approached me?

I looked up at him, craning my neck so that I could see his face, and was surprised even more.

He was looking at me with utter adoration. I opened my mouth, and a word popped out.

"H-hi." And suddenly, he smiled.


	2. Jacob's First

I frowned, or at least mentally; frowning as a wolf was impossible. Again, a sudden urge overtook me. I was sick of it; it had already convinced me to run almost two hundred miles. Lucky for whatever wanted me to go here; I needed to get away from Leah. She was complaining again that last night she had another dream about Bella. "Just get over her," she snapped, forever-bitter.

So I ran, until I got to the forest nearby a large building, probably something for concerts and such. I occasionally thought of the bloodsuckers, but they were long-gone, and I didn't think any of them had this power.

And now, I was apparently supposed to go into the building. I rolled my eyes, and forced myself to shift back. I put on my shorts, and shirt I had brought, just because it was within reach.

I walked in front of the building, and suddenly stopped. In front of me was a small girl, with darker, streaked blonde hair, gray eyes, and no older than ten or eleven.

And she was the most amazing person I'd ever seen.


	3. Legends

If you're reading this, you rock. You're stupendous and wonderful and you will do something with your life. And notice, his hair is short again. Guess why, and put it in your review. Come one people, review review review! 

"Who are you?" I asked, and took a tentative step backward, partially in fear and partially so that I could see his face. My eyes flickered to my parents, inside waiting for the ticket booth to open to buy concert tickets. Maybe I could call them…The stranger laughed, tilting back his head so that his shorter hair, a little longer than cropped, hung back, but not enough so that his eyes left me.

"Jacob, Jacob Black," he said, and his eyes were searching mine. "And you?"

"Laurel Hope," I said, for some reason telling the truth. I was still nervous, but I had come to the conclusion that he wasn't dangerous. "And if you don't mind, _what do you want_?"

He smiled, and gave the weirdest answer I've ever heard. "Do you believe in werewolves?"

"I wish. I mean, they're cool and all, but _werewolves_?" What the heck? A guy walks up to me, stares at me, and wants to know if I believe in werewolves?

"Well, it just so happens," he started and smiled, "that I am a werewolf."

_Seriously,_ this was getting real weird, real fast. "And why should I believe that? What does it have to do with me?" I looked in his tone and eyes for something to show that it was a joke, but he seemed sincere. However, the adventure-seeking part in me told me to play along. Actually, it told me to believe him, but that was just crazy.

"First question, I can tell you. I'll tell you some of the legends and things from my 'tribe', and you can come to a bonfire and hear everything first-hand. I'm from La Push, this reservation for Quileutes. Second question, will be part of the explanation. Any questions?"

"Yes, about a million. And when are you supposed to tell me all this?" My parents were forcing me to go to the concert. Ugh, twangy country, or at least too twangy for me. In a few minutes, they would buy the tickets and seal my fate.

"How 'bout now? We can sit on one of the benches. Probably one more secluded, because people aren't supposed to know about werewolves." "Then why was he telling me?" was my first thought. My second was: free from the concert. And legends sounded pretty cool.

"I still don't really believe you, but anything to be saved from two hours of red-neck heel-beelies. Uno memento, por favor." I scurried off to my parents, and then returned. "Stay here and act normal," I said, and then started for real towards my parents.

"Mom-Dad," I started, and suddenly realized Jacob was probably watching me. And I looked like an idiot when I talked, since my arms moved with no relation to what I said.

"'Kay_,_ so you know how I don't like country music but you do, so I was wondering, cause the guy over there well, he mistaked, _fine, mistook!_ So, he mistook me for his niece and then when I wasn't asked me if I lived at La Push, this reservation. I said no and asked him about it and we got to talking and he said he would tell me the legends and so he could tell me, because there's a lot, during the reserve- I mean, concert and it would be kind of educational and you would save money on the tickets and it could just be you two and,"

Deep breath. I hadn't stopped once, and I had been speaking at a new world record. Almost as fast as my sister.

"We would all be happy."

My parents exchanged a semi worried glance. "_No_."

"Please," I started, clasped my hands and got on my knees. "Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease!"

My dad, in his late forties and already loosing his brown hair, shook his head. "You're asking us to let you go with some stranger, and have him tell you some tales? Why should we do that?"

I put my hands on my hips defiantly. "His name is Jacob."

"Just- oh, hello," my mom started, and then her eyes were looking beside me. On the stony ground I could see a shadow towering over my own. I glanced over; his arms were crossed, but he was smiling. In my favor, he looked more friendly than dangerous.

"Hi, listen, according to Laurel, she doesn't like country, and I thought it might be cool to tell her some the legends. You know; some history." He shrugged, and my parents looked at each other.

"Well,"

"I guess…"

"The concert ends in an hour and a half."

"Great," Jacob nodded, and he started towards a bench. I followed him, and sat down beside him, and he started to talk.


	4. Reactions

**You are one of the greatest people on earth, to become even better, read and review! Or no more!**** Sorry it's short and stupid, but I felt I needed to update already, and so, yeah. Here it is. AN: I just put that Sam and Emily were married by now... And another random note, my sister DID get married about the time this story would take place with my age.  
**JPOV

I told her everything. The spirit warriors, the way we changed, our abilities. And slowly, I told her about imprinting, like I told Bella.

I was prepared for a bomb, but she just tilted her head and was silent for a few minutes…

As she opened her mouth, I waited earnestly for what she would say. What would she think?

"… Cool," she said, and she smiled up at me. And, I was shocked as I saw that, her eyes showed she believed me completely.

**Just some of her first thoughts**…  
LPOV

Bwahaha, I thought, as he finished telling me all of the werewolf stuff. A werewolf at my control.

I should probably be a bit dismayed about the imprinting stuff, but right now, I was too busy thinking. What did this mean for me? "What's entitled with the imprinting thing? Eternal serivtude?" I said, trying to put it delicately. His reaction was kind of weird. He winced, like he was expecting pain, but when nothing happened, he relaxed into a smile.

"Pretty much." Jacob said. "You can only imprint once."

"Speaking of time, what time is it?" I asked, and Jacob looked up at clock on the huge building. "Seven-twenty six. Four minutes left, and then you can convince your parents to let you come to the bonfire. There, they tell the legends, but much better than I do."

Oooh, bonfire. I love'd bonfires, one time, me and one of my hundred cousins, Ethan, we- "Do you want to come?"

I shook my head. Getting lost in thought seemed to always happen when I talked to other people. "Yeah, I'll invite my parents, but they probably won't go. Call your dad..."-he said something about his name...- "Billy and act like he said there was going to be a bonfire. Invite them, and then insist I go. Free food. Entertainment... if it's real late, I could stay at... Emily? Yeah, Emily's and help her feed everybody. I have enough money to pay for the pay phone." I handed him a few dollars, and tried to think of a good arguement. Talking was one of my strong-points, along with begging, groveling, and writing. I was pretty good at getting what I wanted, but normally I didn't try to hard.

But I would now, if there was free food.

Jacob came back. "He said he could arrange a bonfire tonight. Your parents could come, if they wanted."

"They won't. If I can go, they'll probably do something special. My dad's birthday was a few days ago, and they wanted to do something sometime soon. That's them." I pointed at the couple coming out, and put on a very realistic smile. My wonderful mom and dad...

"How was the concert?" I asked my smiling dad. He had just finished yelling at someone on the phone. Oh, to be a boss's daughter...

"It was good." Luckily, it didn't take much to cheer him up. "How were the legends, Angel?"

"Pretty cool, there was one I liked especially, it was about this one wife, and wolves, and 'cold ones', and all this stuff."

Jacob walked over from the phone. Had he been waiting for a que? "Hey, my dad Billy said, if you really liked the legends, there's an official or whatever telling tonight at the bonfire. You all could come to that. Free food."

Was my plan working? My parents were looking at each other, but not skeptically. Time for plan B.

"You guys could do something for dad's birthday. I could help Emily make food for everybody. And if it was too late to pick me up, I could stay at her place and help make breakfast."

"There are seven guys for Emily to feed. She's kind of the mom of the group. She's Sam's, one of the tribe leaders sort of, wife. She could use a hand."

My mom knew the stress of many people to feed. Eight family members stayed at our house for my sister's wedding. "Well, I'm sure Emily could use the help. Why not? What's Billy's phone number?"

Awesome. I talked my mom while my dad discussed things with Billy. He seemed to like Billy a lot already; he was smiling and laughing while on the phone.

"You can go. He says he's sure Emily would love to have you. We'll pick you up tomorrow-"

"No," Jacob said, "I'll drop her off. It's a little while away..."


	5. La Push

"It's gonna start pretty soon, so do you want me to just take her?" What, was I a _doll? _Didn't I get a say?

Actually, with a werewolf... probably not.

"Alright," said my dad, "have Billy call us when you get there. What car do you drive?"

They started talking until we got to my parents car. I waved at them until they left.

"Are we taking your car?"

And then I noticed he was smiling, wickedly.

Oh, dear.

--  
JPOV

We walked into the nearby forest for a few minutes, trying to go where no one would stumble. Laurel was trying to convince me have us just take a car. No way.

"This is a bit ridiculous. Couldn't we just take a bus or something." Time to break the news to her.

"Honey, La Push is four hours away." There was a thump behind me. Laurel had fallen to her knees, and was staring up in denial.

"Four hours. Four hours. What are my parents going think when you call in FOUR HOURS?"

I helped Laurel to her feet, and then slung her onto my shoulders, careful not to let her hit any branches. "It's four hours by car..."

"Great." Laurel said, and she sounded slightly scared. "So not only am I riding a wolf, I'm going extremely fast." I set her down on the ground. "Yup. But I promise you'll be fine... I think this is far enough. One sec," I ran a little bit farther, out of sight, stripped, and transformed. I tied on my clothes with my black cord, and ran back to Laurel.

Her face was fun to watch. It went from anxiety, to shock, to excitement. And then settled on a mix of excitement and fear. Slowly, she walked towards me.

--  
LPOV

Wow. Wow. Wow. Jacob had turned into a reddish wolf, with hair just a little bit shaggy. He sat in front of me, and looked at me with intelligent eyes. He was bigger than expected, and luckily completely wolf. Those half-wolf, half-human things creep me out. I walked towards, and got onto his back. Jacob stood up, and trotted forward. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he slowly increased speed. I closed my eyes, and tried to calm my protesting stomach. _I'm on a roller-coaster, I'm on a roller-coaster..._

"Okay, nod for yes, shake for no, and... bark for 'tell you later'. Sound good?" His head went up and down, just a little bob.

"Is anyone else in wolf-form?" Yes.

"Is Sam?" Yes. "Can you tell him I said hi?" Yes. "Did he say hi?" Yes, with a throaty, wolf-y chuckle.

"Do you get tired?" No. "Do you like being a wolf?" "RUUUH"-Obviously a tell me later. I kept asking random question, after question, after question. After a long while, he stopped, and I got off his back. He ran away, and then in thirty seconds came back as himself again. "We're in La Push. We can walk from here." He told me we saved a bunch of time, because we didn't have to follow the roads, and could just go straight to La Push.

"Well, I guess it wasn't that bad, for all the time we saved." I said, as we came to Jacob's house. It was kind of small, but whatever. In the front yard, a ton of giants and not so giants were waiting to meet me.

Billy rolled forward in a wheel chair. I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Laurel."

"I'm Billy." Everyone introduced themselves, after which I closed my eyes and pretended to have a headache.

"Let me see... Hi Billy, Embry, Sam, Emily, Claire," who was being held by- "Quil, Leah, Seth, Miss Sue, Jared, Kim, and hello Paul! What a party." All at once, everyone started talking to Jacob, except for Emily, who smiled and pulled me aside.

"Billy told you're going to stay at my house and help cook for everyone?" I nodded. "How well can you make breakfast?" I thought for a second.

"I can make eggs and toast. And waffles in a waffle-maker. Is that good?"

"Yes, that takes a load off my shoulders. If you could make the eggs and toast... make enough to feed an army." With that, Emily went back to Sam. I sat on the grass and listened to Quil and Embry ask Jacob why the heck was he in Olympia. He shrugged, and muttered something I missed. A phone was being pressed to my ear.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey. You alright?"

"Yeah, 'course. You should see these guys, they're all seven feet tall."

"Really?" It was Dad now.

"Yeah, really. Hey, I think I better go." We said goodbye, and I returned the phone to Billy.

I turned to Jacob, and smiled.

So started my life in La Push.


End file.
